1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a signal representative of a program on and from a recording medium such as a hard disk or a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal video recorders (PVR's) are designed to record and reproduce signals representative of programs on and from hard disks. A typical PVR can simultaneously implement the recording of a first program signal and the reproduction of a second program signal on a time sharing basis.
Specifically, the typical PVR can record a signal of a program on the hard disk while reproducing a signal of another program therefrom. In addition, the typical PVR can record a signal of a program on the hard disk while implementing time shift playback which reproduces a head portion or an already-recorded portion of the same program signal from the hard disk.
Furthermore, the typical PVR can implement cache playback as follows. The hard disk is used as a cache disk. A signal representing a currently-broadcasted program is always recorded on the cache disk, that is, the hard disk. An amount of the program signal stored in the cache disk substantially corresponds to a prescribed play time. In the case where a PVR user requires playback from a scene somewhat preceding the current scene, the cache disk is accessed and a portion of the recorded program signal which starts from the required scene is reproduced from the cache disk.
During the implementation of the time shift playback or the cache playback, a program signal reproduced from the hard disk is indicated on a display. Only by watching a program indicated on the display, it is difficult for the PVR user to know whether the indicated program is a currently-broadcasted program or a program represented by a signal reproduced from the hard disk.
In the case where a program visualized on the display during the time shift playback or the cache playback has a superimposed indication of time at the left upper corner of the frame, the PVR user sometimes confuses the indicated time with the present time.